He saved my life
by Pummelweed
Summary: My first story! More chapters to come. Please no mean comments... DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LEFT 4 DEAD/LEFT 4 DEAD 2 CHARCTERS. Chapters will get longer!


It was one rainy day, and Rochelle, Coach, Ellis and Nick were shooting they're way through a zombie apocalypse.

Rochelle's life had just been saved by the gambler, Nick. She had gotten mauled by a tank, and Ellis and Coach were way ahead of the two. They had heard her screaming, but couldn't come back. Nick was her only hope. He grabbed his Pump shotgun and ran towards the tank. The beast was very strong with huge muscles. Nick ran as fast he could, and the tank returned his charge. He stormed towards Nick. The tank swung his arm, but Nick dodged. He ran right under the Tank's arm, and shot it from behind. The tank was not yet dead, though.

As Nick shot, the tank got just a little weaker each shot, but Nick did not give up. He was determined to save Rochelle. As the tank fell to the ground, dead, Nick ran over to Rochelle and whispered, "No one left behind...". He roused her, and slumped her over his shoulder. He ran and shot, and finally he encountered a safe house. He started at the door. Walking, limping, running. Then, out of absolutely nowhere, a smoker grabbed Nick's torso with its long tongue. "NOOO!" Nick yelled. Rochelle was by then unconsious on the ground.

Nick started to feel a very sharp pain in his chest. He groaned, and thought it was the end, when he fell to the ground. He looked in front of him and saw Ellis standing directly in front of him with his gun trailed on the roof of the building where the smoker that apparently cracked one of Nick's arms was standing. "Heh. Hey there, Nick. Glad ya made it." He chuckled. "Oh, Nick. Yo' really banged up there." Answered Coach from the safe house doorway. Coach grabbed Rochelle and carried her into the safe house. "Guess i'm stuck with you, Overalls..."Groaned Nick. "Heh heh. Guess you are. " Replied Ellis. Ellis then slung his arm around Nick's shoulder. "C'mon." He said. They then walked back to the safe house.

It had been a few hours, and Nick guessed he passed out. He opened his eyes and the door was shut. He looked down at his arm. It appeared to be in a sling made of gauze and duct tape. He stared around the room once more. There in a chair, a beautiful, young Rochelle was sitting , wounded very badly. "I see you've woken up, sleeping beauty." Said Coach. "Ugh. How long have I been out?" Replied Nick. "A couple hours." Coach answered. Nick looked around once more. "Where's the kid?" "Oh, he's over there cleanin' his beloved hat." Replied Coach. Coach was right. There in the corner of the room, Ellis cleaning his "beloved hat". Nick just sighed. He turned his view back to the chair, where Rochelle was no longer sitting. He looked in front of him and there Rochelle was. "GAH!" Exclaimed Nick. "Oh, sorry. Did I scare ya?" Rochelle replied in a calming voice. "A little…" Nick mumbled. "Well, do you want my chair, sweetie? The floor doesn't look too comfortable." Rochelle insisted. Nick then had a short moment of realization. He _was_ on the floor. Nick simply shook his head. "We better spend the night here, then get going." Coach said. The other three nodded.

Ellis was on first watch. Nothing was really happening, so Ellis gave Nick some Pain pills. Nick accepted the pills and murmured a thank-you. Eventually, the pills made Nick very tired, and he dozed off. He woke up to a yell of pain. He opened his eyes in alarm and what he found befuddled him. He saw Ellis sitting in a chair, with a huge burn on his shoulder. "What happened?" Asked Nick. "A Spitter came by last night. Spat that burnin' goo on the kid's shoulder." Replied Coach. "Is he ok?" Asked Nick. Ellis yelled in pain again. Coach was applying some type of medicine to Ellis' shoulder. "What is that?" Nick asked curious about the ointment. "Just a pain killin' medicine." Replied Coach. Nick looked away. He was dizzy for some reason. Nick stood up, but fell back down. "Yeah. That'll happen. I gave you some other medicine that was in the cabinet." Said Coach. Nick just groaned in reply. After an hour, Ellis and Nick were both feeling better, and Nick was no longer dizzy. "We'd better be getting on our way." Said Rochelle, and with that, everyone nodded. Coach removed the bar on the door and opened it. "Lets go." Said Ellis. They walked out and shot a few zombies that were surrounding the door. They kept trekking on and remembered why they were here. In all the chaos, they had forgotten that they were here to get gas for the boat. Virgil was waiting, so they didn't need to take forever. They then heard sobbing. "Oh cheeseburgers. That sounds like one of those witches. Lights off…" Said Coach. All four of the survivors turned they're flashlights off, but Rochelle took one step too far and started to hear growling. She wondered where it was, like the others, but the growling got louder. Then, out of nowhere, Nick yelled, "ROCHELLE!" and shot something behind her. Before anyone knew what was happening, the clawed beast screamed in anger. Nick yelled "COVER ME!" and took off running. The witch rose up from behind a boulder and chased after Nick. Nick was running through the piles of dead zombies. He heard gunshots and in-pain yelps behind him, but he did not stop. His lungs started to burn as he kept running. He then heard it. The final scream. Indicating, the witch was dead. He stopped running and collapsed. He was breathing very heavily as if he had almost been drowned. Ellis ran up to him and calmed him down. "That was an awkward moment." The southerner said with a grin. "Don't ever- do that- again…" Huffed Coach, obviously out of breath. Rochelle came up behind Nick and asked him why he did that. He replied in a calm voice, "I don't know… Reflex?" Nick said with a slight grin. The last thing he saw was Rochelle smiling back, Ellis laughing out of pure fear, and Coach gasping for breath and rubbing his in-pain knee. Then, Nick lost consciousness.


End file.
